


100 Ways to Say I Love You

by barrissoffee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: I promise, M/M, but each chapter is its own story so no cliffhangers!, more tags will be added as i write more chapters!, this is gonna take a while jsyk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrissoffee/pseuds/barrissoffee
Summary: Theres's a post online detailing "100 different ways to say I love you," so I decided to write and post 100 different stories to fit each one. Each chapter is a new little story with a new way to say I love you.





	1. "Pull over, let me drive for a while."

They'd been looking for hours. 

After seemingly checking every alley and every dingy bar in this level of Coruscant, Obi-Wan still had no clue where the missing bounty hunter had gone. As every hour passed their hope got weaker and weaker, while the Council's demands got harsher and harsher. At the last check in nearly an hour ago, Master Windu had instructed them to find the criminal no matter what, and Anakin had, unfortunately, taken this command to heart.

No matter what Obi-Wan said, he couldn't get his former Padawan to take a break, even for five minutes. Anakin insisted that they continue to look, and wouldn't even let Obi-Wan take the wheel. He knew that Anakin blamed himself for letting the bounty hunter escape, and Obi-Wan was certain that his friend wouldn't rest until his mistake had been resolved.

Usually, this aspect of Anakin's personality didn't cause too much trouble, since most of his problems had quick and easy fixes, but Obi-Wan was becoming convinced that they wouldn't find their prey that night. They'd been out there for far too long already, and he could see and feel Anakin's energy levels dropping at an alarming rate. The poor boy could barely keep his eyes focused on the road.

After the third time that Anakin almost hit an innocent bystander, Obi-Wan finally had enough, "Anakin," he sighed, offering the disgruntled Rodian an apologetic smile, "You're going to get someone killed at this rate."

Anakin scoffed, glazed eyes not leaving the road, "I'm fine. I know exactly what I'm doing."

"I'm sure you do, but you must admit your technique is not the best," Obi-Wan soothed. Anakin was always touchy when he was tired, more so than usual, and the last thing Obi-Wan wanted was to pick a fight right now. "Why don't you let me take the wheel?"

"I told you, I have it under control." 

"You've almost hit three pedestrians."

"But I didn't!" Anakin scowled, briefly turning to give his former Master a glare, "I can handle it."

Obi-Wan simply gave a soft smile in return, "I know you can. I'm telling you that you don't _have_ to." 

After a few tense seconds, Anakin's shoulders slumped in surrender, and he let out a tired sigh, "I know."

Obi-Wan reached over and put his hand on Anakin's knee, leaning closer to catch his attention, "Pull over, Anakin. Let me drive for a while."

"Yeah...yeah, ok," Anakin relented, finally stopping the speeder and giving his seat to Obi-Wan, "But I'm not going to sleep."

"That's fine," Obi-Wan replied easily, sliding into the pilot's seat and smoothly drifting back into the traffic lane. 

Unsurprisingly, his companion's bold proclamation didn't last for even 10 minutes before Anakin was fast asleep in the passenger's chair. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes fondly and didn't hesitate to turn back around toward the Temple. Master Windu would be disappointed, but Obi-Wan would take the blame for this one, just this once. 

They would find their bounty hunter one day, just not tonight.


	2. "It reminded me of you."

Anakin loved vacation time.

As a rule, Jedi didn't really _get_ vacations, at least, not with the war on, but sometimes they'd have a day or two off with nothing to do but wait for more orders, so he learned to make do with what he had.

What he had now, for example, was a warm, friendly planet with beautiful views, and kind civilians that adored him. 

Anakin, Ahsoka, and the soldiers of the 501st had just finished dealing with a small droid army that was threatening the peaceful lives of this small moon's native species, the Hoppols. The Council had yet to respond to Anakin's quick briefing Holo, so he and the rest of his crew decided to waste time admiring the planet until their new instructions came.

The Hoppols we're a small, furry species that rather reminded Anakin of strange pets he'd seen on Naboo, but they were fantastic builders and had an eye for art and style. As a thank you to the Jedi army and a way to express their happiness and gratitude, the little creatures had decided to throw a party of sorts. It really reminded Anakin of a marketplace rather than a party, with little stalls full of all kinds of hand-made objects, but Ahsoka smacked his arm when he mentioned it to her so he decided to keep his mouth shut.

As they were wandering the stalls, pointing out strange little items to each other with a fond, "That one is you," Anakin caught a glimpse of a beautiful gem-filled rock a few stalls over. He immediately moved to get a closer look.

On the outside, it was a simple rock with a rough gray texture, but the rock had been cut in half, and on the inside was a smooth blue gem the size of Anakin's fist. There were others around it of all different colors and sizes, but Anakin was drawn to this one for some reason.

"What are these?" he asked, glancing up briefly at the Hoppol manning that particular booth.

"Geodes!" she cheerfully replied, "They're made in the Yertona Mountains on the other side of the city. They're beautiful, aren't they?"

Anakin didn't respond, transfixed by the pretty blue stone in his hand, "How much for this one?"

The Hoppol looked surprised for a moment, and then pleased, "For you? Absolutely free."

Anakin glanced up at that, a frown covering his features, "No, I should-"

"With all due respect, Mister Jedi," she grinned, "I don't want any money. It's free. Take it."

Anakin nodded and smiled, dropping a few Republic credits on the table anyway. The Hoppol huffed but didn't say anything, and Anakin turned away without another word.

He found Ahsoka in front of a stall selling sweet buns, and showed her the geode he found. "Hmm, reminds me of Master Kenobi for some reason," she admitted before turning back to accept her bun. 

"Yeah...it does, doesn't it," Anakin replied, lost in thought. 

Ahsoka just rolled her eyes and smiled before grabbing his arm, "Rex called, said our orders from Coruscant finally came. Ready to go, Master?"

Anakin nodded, taking one last look at the rock before stuffing it in his pocket and shooting Ahsoka a smirk, "Sure. Last one to the ship is a pile of Bantha fodder." 

....

A few weeks later they were finally back home on Coruscant. Anakin was looking forward to a few days of break before being shipped out again, especially since Obi-Wan was back on planet as well.

He didn't get to see him at all on the first day, since Obi-Wan had meetings with the Council all day and the Chancellor had called Anakin down to his office for a chat, but Obi-Wan has invited him to lunch at Dex's on the second day, and Anakin was thrilled to go.

Lunch was pleasant, as they both told stories about what had happened in their lives since they'd seen each other last, and Anakin found the subject changing to his time on Hopo. 

"How was it?" Obi-Wan asked, "Did anything exciting happen?"

Anakin shrugged, reaching into his pocket for the geode, "Not much happened, really, but I did get this." He placed the rock on the table, and Obi-Wan's eyes immediately widened.

"Anakin," he breathed, reaching out to feel the smooth gem inside, "It's beautiful."

Anakin smiled and shrugged again, glad that Obi-Wan thought so too, "It's a geode," he said, "You can keep it, if you want."

Obi-Wan looked up, a faint horror on his face, "Oh, I couldn't. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I bought it for you anyway."

"For me?" Obi-Wan blinked, surprised.

"Yeah, it reminded me of you." Anakin grinned, pleased with Obi-Wan's reaction.

"Well, in that case, I suppose I could keep it," Obi-Wan smiled brightly, "Thank you, Anakin."

"Anytime, Master. Anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending here is kinda lame but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ what can u do


	3. "No, no, it's my treat."

The life of a Jedi is physically taxing, now so more than ever with the war on, so all Jedi- the ones on the front lines especially, are required to have three large meals a day. On the battlefield, these meals usually consist of freeze dried rations and energy bars, which, while they certainly get the job done, do not taste very good at all. Therefore, on the rare occasions that they have an extended time off at the Temple, Obi-Wan generally goes out of his way to procure good-tasting food.  
And, of course, wherever Kenobi goes, Skywalker is never far behind.

"Diner food again, Master? One would think you don't like the taste of the Temple dinners, as often as you eat out these days," Anakin teases, sliding into the booth casually and stealing several of Obi-Wan's fries.

Obi-Wan sighs, "If I recall correctly, this isn't exactly your first time out either, Anakin."

"Hmm?" his former Padawan hedges, a smirk playing on his lips, "I don't know what you mean. I, for one, love the Temple meals." 

"Oh, please. Says the boy who has been complaining about the bland flavors for as long as I've known him."

Anakin just laughs, eyes sparkling in the light through the window, "I can't stay for too long today, I promised Ahsoka I'd help her practice Jar'Kai after her class."

Obi-Wan snorts, raising an eyebrow, "You? Using Jar'Kai? She might as well be asking Artoo to train her for all the help it's going to be."

"Hey! I'll have you know that I'm a fine Jar'Kai user."

Obi-Wan just smiles and shakes his head, "Do let me know if you need any help. I'm sure Ahsoka would appreciate it."

"Yeah, whatever," Anakin pouted, snatching a few more fries and climbing to his feet, "You need a ride back to the Temple, Master? Finding a taxi in this traffic will be impossible."

Obi-Wan's smile grows softer, a little touched by the sentiment, "Yes, of course. Let me pay first and then we'll go."

Anakin waves a hand distractedly, pulling a few credits out of his pocket and tossing them onto the table, "Let me take care of it."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan admonishes, "You don't have to-"

"No, no, it's my treat," he insists, "I had some of your fries, anyway."

"A few fries does not mean you have to pay for my entire meal."

"Master, I'm paying, and that's final." Anakin states, turning to go without another word.

Obi-Wan grabs his hand once they've moved out of sight from the diner, turning Anakin to face him and running his fingers lightly over the Knight's knuckles, "Thank you, dear one."

Anakin shrugs, a heartfelt smile on his face, "Anything for you, Master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one short. and late. whoops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. "Come here. Let me fix it."

"Cody? Come in, do you read me? Cody?" 

"Still no luck, Master?" Anakin asks, sensing Obi-Wan's frustration through the Force. The two of them have been attempting to schedule a pickup for close to an hour, but the comm had gotten jostled in the prior fight and now refused to establish a connection.

"No!" Obi-Wan sighs, banging the poor device against the side of the ship, "This blasted thing is useless."

Anakin rolls his eyes slightly at the display. _And he calls me overdramatic,_ he scoffs, amused despite the situation. Nevertheless, he obediently strolls over to check out the damage. "You know, maybe it would work better if you stopped throwing it around." The only response he receives is a truly petulant glare from his friend. Drama queen.

"Look, Master," he starts, "Let me just-"

"Where's your comm?" Obi-Wan interrupts, eyes shining with the slightest bit of hope. 

Anakin almost feels bad now: "Ahsoka has it. Hers is being upgraded so I let her borrow mine today since I'm with you."

Obi-Wan's last bit of hope vanishes and when he levels Anakin with a look that's almost _devastated_ , Anakin finally gives in.

"Come here," he smiles, opening his arms for a hug. Obi-Wan sighs but complies, scuffing forward into Anakin's arms. "Let me fix it," Anakin mumbles into his hair. Obi-Wan just grumbles a little more but obediently hands the traitorous device over. 

Anakin places a quick kiss on the top of Obi-Wan's head before sitting to focus on the battered comm. After pacing ("I'm not pacing, Anakin. I'm simply working my frustration into the Force") for a few minutes, Obi-Wan finally deigns to sit beside him and wait in meditation.

Not even 15 minutes later, Cody's voice crackles through the tiny speaker, "General Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan jerks out of his reverie and reaches for the comm, "Commander! Yes, we're here."

"Finally," Rex cuts in, "We've been calling for hours. What's your location?

Obi-Wan rattles off their coordinates as Anakin climbs to his feet and collects their supplies. After getting confirmation that transport was on its way, Obi-Wan carefully places the comm on his belt and turns back to Anakin, "I suppose I owe you a thank you."

Anakin shrugs a little, "Nah, you don't. That's what I'm here for, isn't it?"

Obi-Wan lets out a puff of air that might be, if considered carefully, a snort, "Not the only thing you're here for, my dear padawan."

And Anakin just smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. it's been a while. hey.


	5. "I'll walk you home."

Anakin is a terrible Jedi.

Of course, that's just one opinion of him. His [former, he always forgets the former. How can he be a Knight when he still _fails_ so much and still feels so much like a _child_ ] Master and his Padawan both assure him that he's a great Jedi, if a little brash and impatient and foolhardy and temperamental and--

He's known Obi-Wan a long time, after all.

The point is, he knows that he's actually pretty good at this whole Jedi thing, but sometimes, when a battle goes wrong and innocent people die and there isn't a single _kriffing_ thing he can do about it, he kinda gets lost in his own head.

And forgets to sleep.

For like, six days.

That's not to say that he hasn't slept _at all_ in six days, because he probably would die if that was the case, but when he did sleep it was only as a light nap because he knew that the second he let himself dream he would fall right into a nightmare.

Obi-Wan never complains about waking up to Anakin's screams, but the guilt wracks through him all the same.

So, simple solution: if he doesn't let himself sleep for more than 30 minutes at a time, then he can't have any nightmares. Foolproof.

That is, until people start catching on.

"Sir." Rex is the first to notice. Probably because Anakin has been staring at the same spot on his fighter for 15 minutes straight. "Sir," he repeats when Anakin doesn't respond, "Are you alright?"

Anakin twitches and reaches for the nearest tool to start poking around inside the hull in an approximation of hard work, "Sure, yeah, I'm fine. How are you?"

Rex stares at him as if he's grown two heads, "...Right. General, as your captain I have to ask, when was the last time you slept?"

"Hmm? Oh I took a nap like four hours ago, don't worry about me," Anakin waves his hand in a calming gesture, but ends up throwing his sonic wrench halfway across the room. Smooth. "Actually," he amends after seeing Rex's stern look, "I think I should go take another nap now. See ya later, Captain," and promptly bolts for the exit.

\-----

After pacing in an empty training room until he got so lightheaded he had to lay down, Anakin starts debating where to go now. His first thought is training with Ahsoka, but she would take one look at him though the Force and promptly kick his ass for letting it get this bad, so he's actually doing his best to avoid her. He's got their Force Bond open just enough that they can sense the other isn't dead, but she can't sense his exhaustion.

The next option is to return to his quarters for some peace and quiet, but there's a pretty high chance he'd fall asleep as soon as he sets foot in the room, so he that option's out too. Besides, Obi-Wan's in a council meeting at the moment and his quarters always feel too small without him there.

He can't go see if anyone else in his garrison would offer a distraction because he has no doubt that Rex has already alerted everyone and that they're all ready to tranquillize him in a second, so that really leaves him with only one option:

He's sneaking out.

It sounds bad, but part of (unofficial) Padawan initiation is to try and sneak out and back in past curfew without your master or any temple guards catching you.  
(Not to brag, but he was the best out of everyone in his creche and managed 17 successful breakouts/break-ins before Obi-Wan caught on.) So even though the main exits are off limits, he definitely knows his way out, and he knows just where to go.

\-----

The best part about Dex's Diner, besides the food and the company,  
is the discretion. Anakin and Obi-Wan have been there countless times on not-quite-dates, and they don't have to worry about being found out because Dex makes sure to keep them in blind spots.

Which is why it's sort of a surprise when, after only 2 hours hidden away in the back, Obi-Wan slides into the seat across from Anakin and levels him with his patented "Anakin You're My Best Friend And I Care About You Greatly But What In Sith Hells Do You Think You're Doing" glare.

"Anakin," he says, voice deceptively calm, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Um," replies Anakin, who is an immense idiot and forgot that, hey, Dex is also _Obi-Wan's friend_ , so he has no qualms about _snitching_ to him about Anakin's whereabouts and state of being.

Obi-Wan nods anyway as if he had said something profound, "Would you like to tell me," _Oh no_ , "Why your captain personally met me outside of the council chamber," _Rex you traitor_ , "And told me that you were not sleeping." _Reminder: request a new captain as soon as you can escape this situation_. "Also, why Dex called me as I was searching the entire Temple for you," _The food here tastes like betrayal_ , "And told me that you were falling asleep on his tables and hiding in a corner."

"I am not hiding in a corner!" Anakin insists, and then immediately wants to die because he knows what Obi-Wan is going to say next and _Gods_ he hates to disappoint Obi-Wan and--

Obi-Wan...is...smiling?

"My darling padawan," he says, and what the _fuck_? "Aren't you tired?"

Anakin is dumfounded. Usually in this situation he would try to (unsuccessfully) lie right to Obi-Wan's face, but all he can say now is, "Uh, yes?"

Obi-Wan continues to smile, "Well, let's go then."

Now, Anakin is pretty sure he's having a stroke. "...Go?"

"Yes, Anakin. Let's go home. I'm feeling rather tired myself, and we both sleep better when the other is around." Definitely not a lie, but something that Anakin thought Obi-Wan didn't know about, let alone that he felt the same way about him.

This conversation feels like a long time coming yet at the same time it's almost too much to handle, but, as always, Obi-Wan seems to know what Anakin is thinking before he can even put it into words. Obi-Wan stands again and holds out his hands, "Come now, Anakin. I'll walk you home."

And what could Anakin do but say yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in (almost) two days!!! *my longest yeah boy ever*


	6. “Have a good day at work”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me over the last 4 months: “I’m writing! I’m writing!!!” 
> 
> *5 min later*
> 
> “Nevermind”

Obi-Wan was, and will always be, immensely surprised about his early nomination into the Jedi Council. As one of the youngest Masters in the ranks, and most definitely the youngest council-member, it had certainly come as a surprise, but despite the praise he had received with his placement, he knew that it wasn't just his skills and dedication, wasn't just the _war_ , that had convinced the other members to induct him.

Mostly, he knew, it was Anakin.

Of course he was a good Jedi, and a good tactician and a good negotiator, but more than that- or, really, perhaps _because_ of all that, he was Anakin Skywalker's former Master. As Obi-Wan was well aware, though he loathed to admit it (and never, ever admitted it out loud to Anakin), the Council didn't trust Knight Skywalker all that much. 

Admittedly, at first, Obi-Wan could see where they were coming from. Anakin was too much: he was too old and too frightened and too attached to his mother, but surely by now they could see how he’d grown, how’d he’d changed into a brave and selfless young knight. He was no longer the frightened young boy from Tatooine, but Obi-Wan feared that was all the Council would ever see when they looked at him.

Knowing that, and knowing that every meeting with his fellow Council members always starts with “And how has young Skywalker been lately?” makes him loathe the weekly meetings he’s a part of. Especially since, most of the time, he has to leave said young Skywalker’s bed at an unreasonable hour of the morning just to make it there on time, a feat easier said than done.

Anakin’s attachment “issues” are generally well-known throughout the Order, and it’s never more prominent than when Obi-Wan is trying to extract himself from bed each morning. His former apprentice tends to octopus out in his sleep, and usually ends up sprawled all across Obi-Wan’s back and clinging like a limpet. Each and _every_ day that Obi-Wan spends over at Anakin’s begins with him attempting to wiggle out from underneath him without stirring his sleep, since Force knows he never gets enough of _that_. 

This morning’s endeavor goes a bit more smoothly than usual, to Obi-Wan’s relief, and he’s up and getting ready after only a few minutes of struggle. _Unlike_ every other morning, however, he’s stopped at the door by a sleepy, if amused, voice: “What, no goodbye kiss?”

Obi-Wan sighs and faces Anakin, “I did try not to wake you.”

He’s not quite sitting up, leaning heavily on an elbow and blinking at him lethargically, “I know. Just missed you is all,” Anakin says, and Obi-Wan tries not to let the sudden burst of affection show on his face.

“Yes, I’m sure these last ten minutes without me were very difficult for you,” he teases, nevertheless stepping back into the room and closer to the bed.

Anakin beams at him anyway, “Every second without you is difficult.” The solemnity of his answer is belied by the smirk playing around his lips. He always knows when he has won.

Obi-Wan sighs again fondly before leaning in close, “One kiss?”

“Well, if you want more I won’t stop you.”

“Nice try, dear one,” Obi-Wan smiles, and gives Anakin two perfunctory kisses. “Happy now?”

Anakin grins, “Very. I’m going back to sleep.”

“Of course,” Obi-Wan rolls his eyes and turns back toward the door, “Try not to get into too much trouble while I’m gone.”

“In my sleep?”

“I wouldn’t put it past you, my dear Padawan.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Have a good day at work.” Anakin mumbles, more than likely already half asleep.

Since his back is to the bed Obi-Wan allows his affectionate smile, though he thinks Anakin can sense it on his face anyway. A good day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok cool!!!! Hopefully it won’t take 4 months until the next one lmao


	7. “I dreamt about you last night.”

He finds Anakin in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He’s a little surprised by that, considering the fact that his desert-dwelling Padawan isn’t terribly fond of excess amounts of water, and that the room is primarily used for meditation, which Anakin tends to avoid at all costs. 

However, it is also used to promote tranquility, and according to the roiling emotions coming from Anakin’s side of the bond, Obi-Wan is beginning to suspect that might be the reason for his presence here.

He knows that Anakin is often plagued by nightmares - be they of past events or of terrible futures to come, but he hardly shares his visions out loud. Obi-Wan understands it: the last time Anakin had approached him about his nightmares, Obi-Wan has dismissed them and Anakin’s mother had died. He can see why Anakin would be wary now, he’s certain neither of them want a repeat of history, but he just wishes Anakin could _trust_ him with this; trust him not to dismiss his feelings as though they mean nothing when Obi-Wan now knows they mean _everything_.

This time, he won’t let him down.

Which is why when he finally finds Anakin with the fountains, sitting straight-backed with his eyes closed and an unpleasant expression on his face, he says nothing and settles down next to him to wait. The sparse few Jedi wandering through the room cast them strange looks, but Obi-Wan simply smiles at them and still remains silent.

Eventually, the stiffness of Anakin’s shoulders lessens slightly, and the tsunami of negative emotions from the bond settles into a slight ebb and flow. Now, Obi-Wan decides to speak. 

“I thought you hated meditation, my dear Padawan.”

Anakin doesn’t respond for a moment, until, “There were extenuating circumstances.”

Well, that was as much an invitation as he was likely to get from Anakin. “May I ask what those circumstances were?”

An even longer pause. Obi-Wan is about to retract his statement when Anakin shifts and finally opens his eyes, but refuses to look his way.

“I dreamt about you last night.”

While it’s not exactly surprising, as Obi-Wan is apparently featured in Anakin’s dreams more often than not these days (as Anakin is sometimes very, _very_ keen on reminding him, usually in the most inappropriate of situations), it’s the _way_ that it’s said that catches Obi-Wan’s attention. Still, he only replies with a simple, “Oh?” as he’s loathe to spark the negative emotions he can sense Anakin battling with.

Anakin moves again, visibly uncomfortable but amazingly still willing to carry on the topic, “It...it wasn’t very good, Master.” Obi-Wan stays silent, now, but scoots a little closer so that he can feel Anakin’s warmth, and that his Padawan can feel his. Anakin hesitates, but continues: “It- there were- I’m not...” he takes a deep breath, “I- I think I killed you.”

This, however, is very much a surprise. Usually Obi-Wan’s role in Anakin’s dreams is more...sensual, than anything, and this complete 180 degree switch is nothing if not alarming.

But before Obi-Wan can ask any questions, Anakin continues in a ramble, “It’s not...I didn’t mean to! I swear it! I was screaming at myself to stop but I just...I couldn’t _breathe_ and I was so _angry_ and I...you...Gods just looking at you tasted like _betrayal_ and I couldn’t tell which one of us it was but you just kept pleading with me to stop and to just _say something_ but I couldn’t breathe...!”

“Alright,” Obi-Wan interrupts, because the hurricane of emotions was back and Anakin’s breathing was becoming erratic, “It’s alright, my dear. No one is hurt, I assure you. I’m right here, now-“

“No! You don’t understand! _I killed you_ , Master! I watched myself do it and I couldn’t...I can’t...”

Obi-Wan reached out, getting as close to Anakin as possible but not quite touching yet, “I know, I know. I forgive you, Anakin. You’ve done nothing wrong.” 

Those words seem to accomplish something at least as Anakin stops pleading for the moment. He takes a deep, shaky breath, “I would never, ever hurt you, Obi-Wan. I couldn’t bear it if I did. You have to...please believe me.”

“I do,” Obi-Wan affirms, finally resting a gentle hand on Anakin’s shoulder, and feels a sharp pang of relief when his former Padawan leans ever so slightly into the touch. “I know; I promise the same. I’ll always be here for you.” They stay like that for a long, long time, both of them focusing on their breathing and on each other. The sparse few Jedi wandering through the room cast them strange looks, but this time they ignore them all in favor of each other, for that’s how they’re meant to be.

Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not too overly fond of this one, but I figured I have to post /something/ so here we go.

**Author's Note:**

> imma be straight up with you all: this will probably take a while to complete. but i will probably complete it! so don't worry too much


End file.
